Proms suck part 1
by Finni101
Summary: There's a prom at the kids school and Kenny asks Nora to go with him to the prom and she says yes, but Kenny might not be so happy as he thinks he'll be when he goes to the prom.
1. Chapter 1

Proms sucks part 1

Chapter 1: Voting gay

ALL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS EPISODE-EVEN THOSE BASED ON REAL PEOPLE-ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL. ALL CANON CHARACTERS' LINES ARE WRITTEN BY FINNI101...POORLY. THE FOLLOWING SCRIPT CONTAINS COARSE LANGUAGE AND DUE TO ITS CONTENT SHOULD NOT BE READ BY ANYONE.

-It has now been two weeks since Nora moved to South Park. She has made many friends, but those she hangs out with the most are Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny. They are now waiting for the bus. After a while the bus arrives and they go on and sit down. Cartman goes to sit with Kenny as usual, but Kenny doesn't want Cartman to sit with him-

Cartman: Hey! Why don't you want me to sit with you, Kenny?  
>Kenny: (I've never wanted you to sit with me).<br>Cartman: Why not?  
>Kenny: (Because you're a douche)<br>Cartman: Well are you just going to sit by yourself then?  
>Kenny: (No. I've decided that I am going to sit with Nora)<p>

-Nora sits beside Kenny and smiles at him-

Nora: Thanks, Kenny.  
>Cartman: DUDE! You give my seat to a girl! Fuck you, Kenny! –goes away from him angry-<p>

Butters: Hey, Eric! You can sit with me if you want.  
>Cartman: -To himself in low voice- God, is there no other place to sit?<br>Butters: Eric! Free seat!  
>Cartman: -Sighs and sits with Butters-<p>

-Kenny smiles at his new friend sitting with him-

Nora: What? –looks at him smiling-  
>Kenny: (Nothing, why do you ask)<br>Nora: I can see you smiling. What is it?  
>Kenny: (Oh... Eh... It's nice to have someone new to sit with)<br>Nora: Oh, okay. I agree, it is nice. –Looks around a little-  
>I think we're the only boy and girl who sits with each other.<br>Kenny: (Really?) –Looks around as well- (Maybe you're right)  
>Nora: And you're not embarrassed?<br>Kenny: (I don't give a fuck about what they think. You're too awesome to make me give a fuck about them)  
>Nora: -blushes a little- Thanks, Kenny.<p>

-At class-

Mr. Garrison: Okay class, as you all know its prom today and you have to vote for a king and queen at the prom. It's going to be anonymous, so feel free to vote for whoever you want.

-Mr. Garrison hands out a piece of paper to the class. When he gets to Kenny he doesn't know who to vote for. He wants to vote for him and Nora, but he knows that everyone is going to vote for Stan and Wendy and he don't want let down his friend. He finally decides that he's going to vote for Stan and Wendy-

Mr. Garrison: Okay class, time to hand in the paper.

–He goes around and takes the paper-

* * *

><p>-at Lunch-<p>

-The girls sit at the lunch table and they giggle to themselves, but Nora smiles more-

Kenny: (What do you think they are talking about?)  
>Stan: Who cares? It's girls.<br>Craig: Yeah. Who gives a fuck?  
>Clyde: Agreed.<p>

-Kenny looks as his food which he has barely touched and sighs-

Kyle: So who did you guys vote for?  
>Craig: I voted for Kenny and Nora –keeps eating-<p>

-Kenny suddenly jumps a little-

Kenny: WHAT?  
>Clyde: Me too.<br>Kenny: (Why did you vote for me and her?) –Blushes so much you can see it even though he is wearing his hood-  
>Craig: I don't know. You seem like a great couple.<br>Jimmy: Y-Yeah. I v-v-voted for you guys t-t-too.  
>Kyle: I voted for my friend, Stan and Wendy.<br>Stan: -smiles- Thanks dude.  
>Kenny: (Me too)<br>Stan: Why? I voted for you and Nora.

-Kenny gets frustrate, which Cartman finds amusing-

Kyle: So who did you vote for, fat-ass?  
>Cartman: I voted for you to be queen! –Laughs out loud-<br>Kyle: Fuck you, Cartman!  
>Cartman: Little, Kyle as a queen. Can you imagine! –Laughs out loud-<br>Stan: Then who did you vote for as king?  
>Cartman: Well me, of course.<p>

-There's a pause. Everybody looks at Cartman-

Stan: So what? You like Kyle?  
>Cartman: No, I hate Kyle.<br>Craig: Then why did you vote for him to be queen with you as king?  
>Cartman: I voted for him to be queen because he is a girl and me as a king because I am a king.<br>Kyle: You know that the king and queen are supposed to dance at the end together and perhaps even kiss.  
>Cartman: What...?<br>Stan: Yeah dude. You vote for the couple you like the most and if you voted for Kyle and you, it means you think you two are the best couple.  
>Cartman: You're all just lying.<br>Kyle: No, fat-ass. It's you who are gay for me.  
>Cartman: I'm not gay!<br>Clyde: Then you shouldn't have voted for you and Kyle.

-Cartman leaves angrily, denying what they say. Kenny found Cartman's frustration amusing until he left, then he got to think about him and Nora-

-End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Prom date

ALL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS EPISODE-EVEN THOSE BASED ON REAL PEOPLE-ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL. ALL CANON CHARACTERS' LINES ARE WRITTEN BY FINNI101...POORLY. THE FOLLOWING SCRIPT CONTAINS COARSE LANGUAGE AND DUE TO ITS CONTENT SHOULD NOT BE READ BY ANYONE.

-At the school playground-

-Kenny walks over too Nora, with his hands in his pocket looking down. She plays basket ball-

Nora: Oh hi, Kenny! How's it going?  
>Kenny: (Fine. Can I talk with you?) –doesn't look at her, just keeps his hands in his pocket and looks down-<br>Nora: Sure.

-They walk a little away-

Kenny: (Did you girls talk about who you voted for at lunch?)  
>Nora: No, we didn't. We talked more about how wired some people dress and such. It wasn't that interesting. I bet I would have had much more fun around your table, seeing how you pissed of Cartman so much –chuckles a little-<p>

Kenny: (Who did you vote for?)  
>Nora: Can't remember.<br>Kenny: (Okay then. Are you going to the prom?)  
>Nora: Yes I am. Why'd you ask?<br>Kenny: (I just wondered... well if you... I mean if you don't have anyone to go with... then maybe you could... if it's like something you want...)

-He looks a little away, feeling shy-

Nora: Go with you?

-Kenny looks up blushing, then nods-

Nora: Sure! I'd love to! Meet me at my place at five, okay?

-Kenny nods speechless. Nora returns to playing basketball and Kenny jumps out of happiness and runs around hugging every guy he sees-

* * *

><p>Cartman: I'm not gay! Especially not for Kyle!<p>

Stan: Then why did you vote for you and him as the king and queen?  
>Cartman: Because I am king and he's a girl!<br>Kyle: Yeah, but you still think we should go out on the floor and have a slow dance together.  
>Cartman: No I don't!<br>Stan: Then you shouldn't have voted for you and Kyle.  
>Cartman: Screw you guys, I'm going home!<br>Kyle: School isn't over yet.  
>Cartman: I DON'T CARE!<p>

-Cartman leaves and tries to climb up the fence-

Stan: We haven't had this much fun with him in months!  
>Kyle: I agree. He's so stupid.<p>

-Kenny comes to them, jumping happy and yelling and goes and hugs the both tight to him-

Stan: Wow, wow Kenny!  
>Kyle: I-can't-breath...<p>

-Kenny let's go, but still is very hyper-

Stan: Wow, dude chill. What is it?  
>Kenny: (Nora wants to go to prom with me!)<br>Kyle: Wow, really dude? That's awesome! Good for you. –smiles, happy for him-  
>Kenny: (Thanks, Kyle!)<br>Stan: Good work, buddy. So what are you going to wear?  
>Kyle: Yeah and what are you going to give her when you take her to the prom?<p>

-Kenny looks wired at them-

Kenny: (Wear? Give?)  
>Stan: Yeah. When you take someone to the prom, you have to wear something nice and a nice shirt won't do it. You have to have suit if you want to look good.<br>Kenny: (What?)  
>Kyle: And you have to bring her something nice. Like flowers or chocolate. And not just flowers you pick from the ground, but they need to be bought and the chocolate needs to be in like a big giant plastic heart.<br>Kenny: (I can't afford all that on my own!) –Freaks out-  
>Stan: Well you better do something, because you don't want to disappoint your first date in soon to be a year.<p>

-Kenny leaves panicking-

Kyle: You think he'll be alright?  
>Stan: It's Kenny. He'll just go home, masturbate a little and he'll be fine.<p>

-Cartman walks over to them, looking messy, looking down-

Cartman: The fence was too high, okay! It's not cause I am fat!

-leaves mumbling-

-End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Family help

ALL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS EPISODE-EVEN THOSE BASED ON REAL PEOPLE-ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL. ALL CANON CHARACTERS' LINES ARE WRITTEN BY FINNI101...POORLY. THE FOLLOWING SCRIPT CONTAINS COARSE LANGUAGE AND DUE TO ITS CONTENT SHOULD NOT BE READ BY ANYONE.

-After school-

-Kenny is totally freaking out, wondering how he is going to get the money for the suit and her present. Karen walks in with her bunny-

Karen: Hi, Kenny. What are you worrying about?  
>Kenny: (I am going to prom and I don't know how I am going to get a suit or flowerschocolate for my date!)  
>Karen: Do you have a date for the prom? –asks smiling innocent-<br>Kenny: (Yes, Karen. I need to be alone to think how I can get a suit and chocolate or flowers for her)  
>Karen: I think I can help.<br>Kenny: (Really?)  
>Karen: -nods- Yes. I have been saving some money for a really expensive bike, but I would rather help my brother get a nice date. –smiles and hugs her brother-<br>Kenny: (R-Really? You would do that for me?)  
>Karen: Yes –nods-<br>Kenny: (Thank you, Karen!)  
>Karen: You're welcome.<p>

-She goes to her room and gets back with a glass box full of much money-

Kenny: (Wow, Karen! This is great! Thank you!) –Hugs her tight-  
>Karen: No problem. I'll do anything for my big brother!<p>

* * *

><p>-At the chocolate store-<p>

Baker: What shall it be?  
>Kenny: (A box with chocolate in a box formed as a heart)<br>Baker: Really? Who's it for?  
>Kenny: (My date!)<br>Baker: Okay then

-Baker returns with chocolate in a box formed as a actual heart-

Baker: That'll be 40 bucks.  
>Kenny: (What? I meant like a valentine's heart, not a real heart!)<br>Baker: Oh. Then I'll just add... and there! It will be 50 bucks.  
>Kenny: (I can't afford that!)<br>Baker: Well you have to pay for both since you demanded them.  
>Kenny: (What if I offer my PSP?)<br>Baker: Sure.

-Kenny angrily gives it to him and gets both boxes with chocolate and leaves. Another man walks and demands the same as Kenny and gets a real formed heart and he has to pay 50 bucks as well. Seems the bakers were making business of doing that-

* * *

><p>-04:55 at Nora's house-<p>

-Kenny in a nice dress with two boxes of chocolate for Nora and knocks at the door. Nora opens the door-

Nora: Oh Kenny. Hi... So that's how you look without the hood... you look cute.  
>Kenny: Thanks, I've brought you chocolate –smiles and hands her both the chocolate-<br>Nora: Kenny I-  
>Kenny: The baker charged me for that real made heart so I had to pay 55 dollars.<br>Nora: Kenny... I am sorry, but something with my family happened and I can't go...  
>Kenny: Oh... –smiles at her a little- I understand.<br>Nora: Thanks, Kenny. I guess I'll see you at Monday.  
>Kenny: Yeah... bye then.<br>Nora: Bye.

-Closes the door and Kenny walks down to the road and feels terrible. He feels like everything was going perfect and that all that just got crushed. He sadly drops the chocolate at the ground and walks to the party-

-At the party-

Kyle: Hi Stan! How are you?  
>Stan: I'm okay. I've dance a little with Wendy, but not much more than that.<br>Kyle: I see. I've been drinking some soda and eaten some chips.  
>Stan: Cool. Have you seen Nora or Kenny?<br>Kyle: No I don't think I have.  
>Stan: What about Cartman?<br>Kyle: I think he is around her somewhere.

-Cartman walks up to them angry-

Cartman: Hey guys, I was just kidding when I told you I voted for me and Kyle. I actually voted for you two! Haha!  
>Stan: No you didn't.<br>Cartman: Yes I did.  
>Kyle: No you didn't.<br>Cartman: And how would you know that?  
>Kyle: Because we sit pretty much next to each other and I saw what you wrote.<p>

-There's a pause-

Cartman: That is so not cool, Kyle. Looking at what others vote for! That's supposed to be anonymous!  
>Kyle: I lied, but from your reaction I can see that you did.<br>Cartman: Fuck you, Kyle! You Jews are all the same! Lying fuckers!

-Cartman runs away in anger-

Stan: Dude, I think we should look for Kenny.  
>Kyle: Okay.<p>

-They start to look for Kenny-

-End of part 1


End file.
